Kage bunshin no love jutsu!
by itzarazorblade
Summary: Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto's, sucking lightly. Just a little kiss. Maybe like it didn't even happen it was so soft? And one more. A little more firm as Sasuke slid his hand around Naruto's chin and jaw to the back of his neck and into his b..


kage bunshin love no jutsu!

TITLE: かげ　ぶんしん　の　ラブ　じゅつ　(kage bunshin no love jutsu!)

AUTHOR: itzarazorblade

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Sasuke and Naruto are training for a mission...and one of Sasuke's bunshin get a little...frisky :3

It was a typical Konoha day. Naruto and Sasuke had just received a new Anbu mission and made plans to train together for it everyday for a week up until it was time for the mission. After inhaling his fifth bowl of ramen, Naruto jogged over to the forest clearing they had found right after Sasuke's return to Konoha a few years ago. It was where Naruto had learned to control the Kyuubi which he had been allowing to run a bit ramped in fighting the Akatsuki members. And where Sasuke had Orochimaru sealed into him. Tsunade managed to do it without giving up her life for it. Seeing as the being was already in the host it took a lot less. The whole while Sasuke just huffed and made noise about how he could contain him without the help of seals. But the people of the village had insisted if he wished to continue living there.

When Naruto reached the center of the big grassy feild he realized he'd gotten there a few minutes early and decided to sit down and collect himself a bit. A few of the exercises Tsunade had taught him to maintain the Kyuubi and he'd be 100 for the sparring match.

It was the only way they could train anymore. Nothing else was challenging enough besides eachother.

Naruto smiled at the thought.

He sat on the grass closing his eyes and focussing all of his chakra around his body like a shell, and hardened it. This way he'd be sure to have a one up on that damned genius.

Exactly on time, Sasuke came trudging into the forest. He stood on the edge for a second and watched as Naruto did the exercises Tsunade had showed him.

"Hn..", Naruto snapped his head around jumping up.

"It's about damn time!" He yelled.

"I got here when I was supposed to. You were early dobe." Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"That must've been a first for you eh?"  
Naruto growled and clenched his fists.

"You first. I feel like kicking your ass as many times as possible." He shouted pointing straight as Sasuke. His dramatic poses and loud voice only matured and got more bold as the years went by. Not that 18 exactly made him a man.

Sasuke just nodded and picked up his arms forming the seals,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!." and with little popping sounds 100 Sasukes appeared, just for long enough to see them. And then dashed off to seperate trees and parts of the forest.

Naruto stood in silence for a second, one of the Sasukes, if not the original, standing several feet in front of him at the edge of the circular clearing while he stood in the center trying to focus on where he felt the strongest chakra comming from.

True, he was still loud and obnoxious, but his fighting had definitely matured. He no longer went blinding dashing into harms way.

If he found the real Sasuke, while the fight would be harder, the bunshin would disappear.

Too many. He couldn't focus. Sasuke was damn good at masking his own chakra. So he did what he knew best. He dashed into harms way head first fists out.

The first 20 were easy, a few harsh kicks and punches and a kunai or two and poof, they were gone just like they came. As he got into the forest though, there was an ambush of about 25 that jumped from what seemed like the sky. And for a second he almost thought he'd have to concede far too early in the fight as 4 each grabbed one of his limbs and his feet were no longer on the ground and his arms were bound by others hands. One came flying down from above him, kunai in hand heading straight for his chest. Contact. Poof.

Luckily Naruto went nowhere without his own bunshin!

A Rasengan speared through about 5 of them that were standing a little too much in formation. He pulled out a kunai spinning 360 and slicing the necks of 7 more before stabbing 3. Just 10 more and he'd be almost halfway done.

He only went through 20 of his own clones by the time he was down to the real Sasuke and a clone. One of them had him at a tree top clashing kunai and dirty looks. Sasuke dropped his kunai back in his halter and just plain shoved Naruto back. Catching him completely off gaurd. Naruto...being Naruto dropped is own kunai and begain fist fighting. A square punch to the jaw, a shove into the tree, a full body tackle knocking Sasuke down on his back, Naruto sat on top triumphantly until a Sasuke jumped out of the tree shoving him off the other. Out of the blue Naruto's chakra faded a bit too much and he slid straight down the tree, smacking his head on a branch and ramming his back into another. Before he could make contact with the final branch Sasuke caught him and dropped his feet, keeping hold of his arms to pin him to the tree.

"YOU ASSHOLE" Naruto squirmed.

"No fair you cheated!" He kicked out a leg which Sasuke deflected with his knee in one swooping motion moving Naruto's foot back and pinning it with his thigh, pressing in close.

Naruto held his breath and pushed himself farther into the tree before attempting to squirm free again.

"Let go of me you cocky bastard, I can't believe you, you won ok just let go. Sasuke come on. Let me go you-" 

What?

What was this...?  
Sasuke had pressed his lips roughly onto Naruto's, biting his lip and roughly mumbling,  
"Dobe, do you ever shut up?"  
Naruto just whimpered a little as a tongue slid into his mouth rubbing over the roof and over his own tongue making swirls before exiting and enticing his own tongue to delve into Sasuke's mouth where Sasuke swiftly shut his mouth and sucked gently at the blondes tongue trapped in the wrong mouth.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked harder to the point where he felt his tongue go tingly, until it was released. Along with one of his wrists as Sasuke used that hand to slip under Naruto's hideously orange jacket and black under shirt before the warm mouth came back.

Teeth clanked lightly and awkwardly as Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto moaned nipping at Sasuke's lips before letting his own tongue slide in.

Naruto felt something nudge him and reached down with his free hand to move it, assuming his kunai had just wandered on his belt and not wanting it to stab Sasuke.

But Sasuke, knowing what it actually was, pressed in tightly to Naruto not allowing the hand through.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss eyes shut and gasped loudly, diggin his fingers into Sasuke's hip as he realized that was NOT his kunai but Sasuke's erection pressing into his hip. The gasp quickly turned into a moan as Sasuke moved a smooth hand over Naruto's chest and down his stomach.

He almost didn't notice as the weight on the branch shifted and it wiggled a bit. Or the much larger amount of chakra that was approaching. But he definitely noticed when the katana slipped into the warm body that was pressed oh so tightly up to his, and in a puff of smoke it disappeared.

He stood there awkwardly for a second, shirt pulled up, hips rocked back, chest sticking up with one arm against the tree along with his lower back, mouth still open but the moan was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him as he slid his katana back into it's holster. Naruto's eyes widened as he straightened out his body and touched his lips and Sasuke looked straight up into his eyes. He could see when the information hit Sasuke from the bunshin. The paler boy shivered and touched his neck where Naruto's lips had been right about to touch before he so rudely interupted, and Naruto shivered as well seeing it in Sasuke's eyes. He watched as the boy felt the pleasure rock through him quickly and the feelings processed. Rapidly transfering from bunshin to person. He could almost feel how badly Sasuke wanted it. Which was probably why Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's and dropped his hand down from his neck looking at the ground. However many stories down that was.

"S..Sasuke..?"  
"...hn"  
"ah..um...what.. just happened?"

"You need to work on controlling your chakra more before we go on the mission... I'm not going to be held responsible for your failures and lack of discipline."  
Naruto's face scrunched up as he tried to mask his laughter.

HIM...undisciplined? Especially after what had just happened.

He was NOT the undisciplined one of the two.

"eh, teme, don't you think maybe YOU are the one who needs to learn some self control." Naruto smirked.

"Obviously you just can't resist my amazing body any longer." He broke out in a full blown smile.

"I can understand, I am pretty attractive. But, hey, shouldn't you have at least bought me dinner first." He laughed.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, the shorter boy scrunching back up into the tree. Sasuke leaned over resting his forearm on the tree above Naruto's head and his forehead on his arm.

He smirked and leaned in tipping Naruto's chin up with one hand,

"Hey what'd you think you-"  
Sasuke gently placed his lips on Naruto's, sucking lightly. Just a little kiss. Maybe like it didn't even happen it was so soft? And one more. A little more firm as Sasuke slid his hand around Naruto's chin and jaw to the back of his neck and into his blonde hair.

An open mouthed kiss that made a little suction sound.

"Dobe" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's lips, voice deep and sounding unused.

"You already ate. You taste like warm ramen." And Sasuke did something that only Naruto and Kakashi had the pleasure of ever seeing.

He smiled.

"But...If you want to that badly...we could go get more ramen eh?"


End file.
